battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Return of the Hang Glider
Return of the Hang Glider is the finale of Battle for Dream Island. The Grand Cake The episode begins with Eraser talking to Pen. He thinks it would be cool if the first spoken word of the first episode and the 25th spoken words of the 25th episodes of BFDI to make a message to be a cool coincidence. Pen guesses, but says nothing. The Speaker says that 22 cakes have come and gone, but none of them is magnificent as the Grand Cake. Bubble says it's a hideous cake. The Speaker asks Bubble when she was allowed to speak. Bubble said never but decided to move on to Cake at Stake. Cake at Stake The Cake at Stake music is all the previous music together. At the end of the music shouts "Cake at Stake!" by the Eliminated Competitors (except for David, who says "AWW SERIOUSLY?"). Then they show every recommended character ever recommended (Woah, More than 500 Recommended Characters). The Speaker then announces that they will be releasing the 18 eliminated contestants. Firey disagrees and says they should not do that. Speaker asks why. Firey says after 2 years in the TLC the eliminated contestants could've gone insane. Then the eliminated contestants get released and Flower bites part of the Speaker off. Speaker the says its time for the "ae"(sound like egg). Leafy asks what an "ae" is. It turns out that the Speaker cannot pronounce the "k'" sound anymore. Speaker goes to the votes. Then, he says that the "pastry" is all the pastries mashed together. Then The Speaker reveals they got 870 votes (fewer than 1000 votes), so there will not be a season 2 (but there is), which upsets Leafy. Then Speaker says that before they announce the winner of BFDI, the eliminated contestants will say who they want to win. Flower says the all of the finalist killed her, So she don't think anyone who should win. But Announcer says choose one of them, so Flower vote Leafy should win. Spongy, Blocky, Woody, and Pin said that too. Needle disagrees and says that Firey should win. And then everyone that voted for Leafy (plus Coiny, Eraser, and Snowball) slap Needle. Then Speaker asks TD if she will vote, but she sadly shakes her head (she can't vote because she's a voiceless). Golf Ball then says Leafy. She says the final 3 all weigh less than 1/10 of an ounce. Then Coiny and Snowball vote Leafy. However, Match votes Bubble, and then the same people that slapped Needle slap Match. And she gets lit. Eraser, Pen, and Tennis Ball vote Leafy. Pencil says Bubble, then sees people threatening to slap her, then she quickly changes her vote to Leafy. David, Rocky, and Ice Cube also vote Leafy. Leafy is overjoyed that she got the most votes. The Speaker says the winner is the person that got the most votes from the viewers win. Then he announces that Bubble got last place with only 228 of the total 870 votes. But the he says for a prize Bubble gets an "ashew" (Announcer about to said '''c'ashew). Then Bubble says bless you. But Speaker then says "No, ashew. ashew, ashew, ashew." Then Leafy says that Speaker must be allergic to the 'c'ashew. So she takes the cashew and gives it to Bubble. Bubble is joyful that she got a cashew, so she yells "Yoylecake!" Then Speaker says the winner is Firey with 406 votes, and Leafy loses with 236 votes, Then Announcer throw a Grand cake at Firey, and Coiny fainted. Leafy and Firey Speaker wants Firey to choose people who to be allowed into Dream island, Pencil and Match says "Choose us.", then Firey says "OK" and Bubble says "YOYLECAKE", Pencil, Match and Bubble is in, Needle is only person to vote Firey and is in, SB says "What about us?", Firey says "Yeah, You can come in.", Then Pen says "Yeah, Thanks.", SB, Eraser, Blocky, Pen, GB, TB, Rocky, Teardrop, Woody, Icy, Pin and Spongy is in too. Firey says "Wait! David! I disknow about you.", David says his catchphrase, Firey let David in, He think Flower is still jerk but Flower can come in. Leafy happies said that, Coiny wants Firey to let him into Dream island, Firey says No, Coiny replies, he's right, So Firey let he in, Leafy happies said that again, Firey think won't let her in, Leafy replies says "even coiny!", Firey thinks for last episode when Leafy said "GET ME OUT OF THIS THING", it upset him, He said that and then he slams the door shut. Leafy, enraged, buys Dream Island from the Announcer via cellphone, in which the island disappears, due to "budget cuts". Flower says she want Dream Island, only for her to get hit by a meteor. Then Bubble insults Flower on her self centeredness. That enrages Flower and she goes on a rampage destroying all the recovery centers. Firey tells her to stop and Coiny agrees. And Blocky says that that was the first time Firey and Coiny haven't argued. Firey and Coiny then hug each other. Which Flower is grossed out by. Blocky, Icy, Pin, TD, and GB are asking Leafy is she owns DI and she says no. But then she says she shouldn't be angry because Firey never got DI. Then Pin asks how she knows that. Leafy says she heard him through the wall. Eraser objects, saying that the wall is sound proof. Then GB figures out what happened. She knows that Leafy bought Dream Island so Firey couldn't have it. So GB says its all her fault. Then Leafy starts turning into Evil Leafy then back to herself. Eraser points out that she is becoming evil. And Icy is surprised by that. And Pin says "What! Thats crazy! Then GB says that should see whats going on inside Leafy. Eraser agrees. Then Eraser and Pen rip Leafy in half, revealing a Football within. Then GB says she didn't mean it literally. Eraser then makes a very sad face. After all the Recovery centers are gone, Flower pops Bubble, killing her forever. Pen questions if Flower really wants to do this. Flower is about to respond then she gets crushed by a UFO. That contains Match, SB, Woody, and TB, Match is excited due to her surviving the crash Eraser tells her she killed someone after crashing she fears it is Pencil but it is Flower she is relieved and says "Well thats good them!" and gives Blocky a high five. Woody doesn't come out of the UFO. SB asks TB where Woody is. TB replies that he's dead. SB agrees and says that the crash was pretty hard. TB tells SB Woody died forever before they crashed. His fear of the color gray caused him to have a heart attack. Then a bunch of Speakers come and take The Speaker away. Then Pencil announces that a meteorite hit Rocky so he can't barf anymore. Everyone is happy because of this. Firey says he wants to apoligize to Leafy. But GB comes in and says Leafy is not such a nice person after all. Pin says she deserves the death penalty, and everyone agrees (Except Firey.) The Execution Pencil finds Flower's Announcer Crusher, which is then used to execute Leafy. But right before Leafy almost got crushed. Firey swoops in with a Hang Glider and saves Leafy. Leafy yells at Firey to let go of her, But then Firey says that he'd realized what he wanted was her, and her friendship, not Dream Island. Then they glide away, but then Golf Ball says to get on with the execution's prevention. The end. Before the end of the video, Pencil and Match is talking about if it would be weird if the first spoken words of BFDI and the last spoken words were the same.. Match agreed by saying "Yeah!". Real ending. Goofs *When Woody,SB,TB and Match got captured by the UFO but when Flower returns,Woody,SB and TB are standing with the others. *When Leafy and Firey are in the hang glider,The clouds were moving forwards,so that means they are moving backwards. *Leafy actually got 236 votes to win. Jacknjellify fixed this with an annotation. *When Match, Needle, and Pencil not vote Leafy or vote wrong finalist, Woody threaten to slaps them, but he is always scared. *When Eliminated Constants shouted "CAKE AT STAKE", Teardrop and Rocky speaks, although she doesn't speak. *After Speaker announces he sold Dream Island, and they all scream, David is heard saying "Aw Seriously?" while his mouth never moved. *Jacknjellify forgot to add the birthday animation for 2 years at the beginning. *Speaker Box's hole is viewed from the same side, even when he is facing sideways. *When the Announcer says that Bubble is eliminated with 228 votes, he says the 'k' sound in "a wonderful 'c'ontestant". Trivia *Both Jacknjellify and Announcer lied, There ''WAS'' a Season 2! *This is the first episode where Coiny has a redesigned idle. *After Pin, Ice Cube, Teardrop, and the others go search for Leafy, Spongy and David are not seen for the rest of the episode. *Someone voted for someone they voted for in Episode 24. *When the eliminated contestants said "Cake at Stake" at the same time, they are all (excluding Flower) in the same pose as Episode 24, when they celebrated when the TLC was (temporarily) teleported. *The episode name refers to the hang glider from Episode 1 (used by Snowball) and then used again for Firey to save Leafy from execution. *The 1st word and last word of BFDI were both "Yeah". (said by Match to Pencil) *When Tennis Ball, Snowball, Match and Woody are in the UFO after a while Woody's whining stops, this is most likely when his fear of the color gray gave him a heart attack. *This episode was aired on BFDI's second birthday. *Within the events of this episode, Bubble, Woody, and Flower are thought to have died. However, as of now, it is not known whether they will come back to life. **Bubble and Flower finnally back to life in some episodes of BFDIA. *Blocky was in two scenes at 9:51: one scene with Leafy and the other with Firey and Coiny. *AnimationEpic (Adam Katz) made his own ending called "After The Finale". *If you follow Eraser 's instructions at the beginning (Take the first spoken word of the first episode...) you will get: "Yeah, what is it now? I see you are taking the word with the place of the episode number. This is it. Message, no coincidence." *This was the longest episode ever until 1/2/13 when Get in the Van debuted. *Flower was the first and last to be eliminated, and Spongy was the 2nd and 2nd to last to be eliminated. *All of the cakes in order are: **Episode 2: Original cake **Episode 3: Key Lime Pie **Episode 4: Chunk of ice **Episode 5: Ice cream cake **Episode 6: Cupcakes **Episode 7: Key lime pie #2 **Episode 8: WT (no cake) ** Episode 9: Original cake #2 **Episode 10: Modeling clay **Episode 11, 12: Imaginary cake **Episode 13: Fish **Episode 14: Fruit cake **Episode 15: Nickel **Episode 16: Explosive blueberry pie **Episode 17: Knife **Episode 18: Cracker **Episode 19: Shovel caked with mud **Episode 20: Ice cream cake #2 **Episode 21: Pizza **Episode 22: Yoylecake **Episode 23: Cheese cake **Episode 24: Red velvet cake **Episode 25 (Winners cake): The Grand cake (All of the above stuck together) *Leafy becomes a hated contestant after this episode. *This is the first episode aired in 2012. Quotes: *'Firey:" '''Leafy, I'm sorry but now I see the truth. You are a mean person and I do not think you deserve to be on Dream Island". (Door Closes) *'Firey:" Where's Leafy? I wanna apologize for excluding her, she didn't deserve to be treated that way." *'A Speaker Box':"We can always return."(UFO Fixed) "Return of the Hang Glider"-0|thumb|right|335px]] Deaths *Flower popped Bubble, killing her forever. *Flower got crush by an U.F.O., dying forever. *Woody died because of heart attack, also dying forever. Leafy the football .jpg|Leafy as a football BFDI25.jpg|Everybody stand infront of Dream Island BFDI25.png|We are stuck, nooooooooo! Coiny_and_Firey_-Episode_25-.png|Hugging is good! mqdefault (4).jpg|Stop! Flower leafy_is_dumb____by_amyrose_sonic-d60jxjq.jpg|I am dumb Leafy's cellphone. I myself am not dumb, but Leafy, my owner, is. Category:No Elimination Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Elimination Episodes Category:No Challenge Category:No Voting Category:Post Merge Episode Category:Budget Cuts Category:Battle for Dream Island Category:Season Finales Category:Finale